


rain

by svedone



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, all of these start with r for some reason, also return of the parentheses in my writing, but nothing too explicit, here we are with more feelings, the softest one yet i think, there's some slight smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svedone/pseuds/svedone
Summary: you spread your arms and spin, angling your face to the sky and letting yourself be lost in the downpour. when you finally stand still and open your eyes again, you meet bobby’s gaze and smile, joyful and excited.(if you could read bobby’s mind, you’d know that this moment was when he finally succumbs to falling in love with you, surrendering the last little piece of himself still hurting over the times he’s been burned before, knowing that someone like you could never hurt him in the same way. but you can’t read his mind, so he’ll hold onto that knowledge a little longer, when there’s no more cameras to catch every intimate moment—just you, him, and the love that’s been building inside him like a summertime storm.)





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> listen. why are ibrahim and jo the first official couple. can someone please tell me because i have no clue.
> 
> alternative title is "bobby asks mc to be his girlfriend first because FUCK that noise"
> 
> also!! thank you so much for reading my work!! as of right now, one of my other fics for bobby (reunion) is one of the most liked bobby fics on ao3 so thank you all so much!!

“do you really not like the rain?”

bobby turns to look at you with furrowed eyebrows. you’re currently sat at the window, looking out at the torrential downpour from inside the villa. a few of the lounging chairs had already been blown over, and the fairy lights crisscrossing above the garden swung in the wind. the sound of the rain against the glass swept a quiet calmness across your body. even though the rest of the islanders were antsy at having to stay cooped up inside, you found yourself to be more centered than ever before.

you tilt your head, still waiting for his answer. he shrugs, resting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close. “why do you ask?”

“that’s not an answer,” you smile softly. he chuckles in response and taps the side of his nose, signaling his attempt to keep you guessing. “i just…” your gaze is drawn out to the rain again, and you close your eyes to take in this moment; the sound of the rain, the feel of bobby close to you, and the utter peace you feel. “…i like watching and listening to it. and taking a walk sometimes, just hearing the sound against your umbrella. hm, maybe taking a few moments to feel the water against your skin, too. it’s peaceful.”

you turn to look at him again and almost melt under his adoring gaze. “mm,” he hums. “that does sound nice.” you’re glad to have this moment with him, where there’s no pressure to make anyone laugh or play the game of the villa. both of you are just existing together with eyes for no one but each other. “we’ll have to do that someday.”

“for sure.” you turn your body to face him and bring your hand up to touch his face softly. every once in a while, you feel like if you don’t touch him and make sure that he’s real, he’ll disappear—that your time in the villa will have been a dream, and you’ll wake up suddenly one morning without that man that’s made you feel whole.

bobby seems to sense your train of thought and kisses you before you can continue doubting your luck. his lips are soft, and it’s almost like you can feel everything he has ever wanted to say to you in one kiss. “i’m right here,” he murmurs. “not going anywhere, lass.”

you kiss him again before whispering back, “thought we couldn’t make those kinds of promises in here.”

“well,” another kiss, “whoever said that’s a right idiot.” you laugh against his lips at that, and you can feel him smiling as well. he draws back to look at you, gently running his fingers through your hair and tucking some loose strands behind your ear. “i…it’s just…” the blush on his cheeks and the way he fights to speak, coupled with the heartfelt look in his eyes, makes you squeeze his hand comfortingly. “if you told me you wanted to leave the villa right now, i’d do it. i know i’ve said it before, but…i really do mean it. i don’t care about any prize money.” his eyes find yours, and they’re full of what you could only dare to call love. “you get me, lass. more than anyone ever has. even when i’m acting like a little kid, you never make me feel stupid, or—”

before he can say anything more, you surge forward to kiss him again, wrapping your arms around him. bobby immediately reciprocates, and nothing has ever felt more right to you than this. “i’d never want you to be anything but yourself, bobby,” you say softly. “even if that means building pillow forts and pretending to be kings and queens. i could never want anything but you.”

he smiles so genuinely, his eyes crinkling softly at the edges and cheeks dimpling. his fingers brush patterns into your skin mindlessly before he abruptly straightens up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “fancy a kiss in the rain?”

“i’ll race ya.” with that, you stand up and bolt out of the villa, the islanders hollering in confusion behind the both of you. you gasp once you’re out in the rain but welcome the cool drops against your skin. you spread your arms and spin, angling your face to the sky and letting yourself be lost in the downpour. when you finally stand still and open your eyes again, you meet bobby’s gaze and smile, joyful and excited.

(if you could read bobby’s mind, you’d know that this moment was when he finally succumbs to falling in love with you, surrendering the last little piece of himself still hurting over the times he’s been burned before, knowing that someone like you could never hurt him in the same way. but you can’t read his mind, so he’ll hold onto that knowledge a little longer, when there’s no more cameras to catch every intimate moment—just you, him, and the love that’s been building inside him like a summertime storm.)

he sweeps you up in his arms and kisses you. his skin is already slick from the rain, but you can hardly find it in yourself to care at all. bobby dips you dramatically, and a laugh bubbles up inside you. when he sets you back on your feet, he looks you in the eyes and whispers, “be my girlfriend.”

your eyes widen. “what, no synchronized swimmers?” despite your teasing, you can’t help the huge grin quickly growing on your face.

bobby laughs and hugs you tightly. “i can get them out here, if you’d like.”

“well it’s a little too late now!” you giggle. “of course i’ll be your girlfriend, bobby.”

“awesome. that’s…very cool.” he’s trying be nonchalant, but the blazing redness on his cheeks, the bright smile he’s giving you, and the hand resting on the small of your back that brings you close tells you otherwise.

your cheeks ache from smiling so hard as you kiss him again. there’s something bubbling inside of you, warm and soft, and it’s filling your chest and making you feel like you could fly. there’s a word for it, you know there is, and it’s on the tip of your tongue—but the only thing you can do in that moment is enjoy the feeling of bobby’s lips on yours and the knowledge that you’re finally official.

(later, in the comfort of your bed, body intertwined with bobby’s, you’ll finally figure out that the word is love. you’ll gasp involuntary, and he’ll look at you in concern. the sight of his sleepy eyes trained on yours will make your body flood with happiness and excitement for the future and what it has in store. and when you think about the future, all you can think is _bobby, bobby, bobby._)

you pull back, completely blissed out. the look on bobby’s face is almost too much for your heart to handle; his expression is dopey, and he looks at you like you’re the only thing worth seeing. “hey,” you whisper. he tilts his head, and another wave of warmth flows through you again. “you never answered my question earlier." 

“hm, i suppose you’re right.” bobby gives you an amused look and says nothing more.

“oh my god, bobby—”

he laughs and squeezes your hips. “alright, alright. to be honest, i didn’t really like the rain before today, but…i think i might have changed my mind.” the sincere grin bobby gives you almost knocks the air out of your lungs. the only thing you can think to do is grab his hand and skip into the villa, ready to scream at the top of your lungs to anyone who would listen that you were finally official.

the living room is surprisingly vacant when you step inside—the rest of the islanders must have gone to the bedroom to chat more comfortably. you spin around to bobby, a joke on your lips about everyone disappearing, but it never makes it out of your mouth when you look at him. he’s breathing a bit heavy from running, and his eyes roam over your drenched frame unabashedly. once he notices you looking, though, his cheeks redden a little. “sorry, lass, but i could just look at you for ages and never get tired of it.”

you laugh softly and fidget a little under his gaze. “thanks, bobby. i’m all wet, though.”

he raises an eyebrow. “yeah? i think i can help out with that.” bobby’s hand finds the curve of your waist and brings you closer, drawing you into his body heat. your head feels like it’s swimming from the way he starts running open-mouthed kisses up and down your neck.

a soft moan flutters out of your mouth as you run your hands over his back. “what would you like to do now?”

“isn’t it obvious?” he mumbles, grazing your earlobe with his teeth. “i’m going to fuck my girlfriend.”

you shudder as his fingers play with the tie of your swimsuit top. “right here? what if someone walks out?”

“well…i can think of a few places we can go. how about the pillow fort?”

(if you had reservations about the idea, they disappear later when his hips are rolling into yours, the fairy lights chelsea had insisted on reflecting in his loving eyes. bobby adores you, inside and out, but he especially adores the moments when his name leaves your lips like a reverent prayer to a savior, when your nails rake down his back and the only thing on your mind is him. no matter how insecure bobby is about himself, he can’t help but feel proud in knowing that he’s the only one that makes you feel like this: loved, safe, and all-around _good._)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always feedback is greatly appreciated!! let me know what you think, what your favorite part was, how you're feeling about the latest episodes--all that jazz!


End file.
